Now You're Gone
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: Song fic com a música de White Snake. Não é possível viver com a dor da morte de seu grande amor, principalmente quando a culpa é sua. yaoi CamusXAiolia


**Now you're gone **_(Agora você partiu)_**  
I can feel my heart is breaking, **_(Eu consigo sentir meu coração se partindo)_**  
An' I can't go on **_(E eu não posso seguir em frente)_**  
When I think of the love that you've taken. **_(Quando eu penso no amor que você levou)_

Ainda não sabe por que fez isso com Camus. Se sente sujo, culpado. Torcia para que tudo não tenha passado de um sonho ruim e quando abrisse o olho no dia seguinte, lá estava Camus, do seu lado, falando no seu ouvido com aquele sotaque francês carregado, dizendo que o ama, fazendo carinhos como só ele _sabe_ fazer.

Mas não, ele se matara. Não, ele mesmo que matara Camus. Matara ele aos poucos, de sofrimento.

Como não via que Camus sofria? Como? Agora percebia o olhar triste, vago, quando o francês o olhava com Mu.

Mu, coitado dele, não tem culpa nenhuma. Sempre fora apaixonado... Apenas aproveitara da paixão do ariano.

Tanto é verdade que Camus nunca cortou relações com Mu.

**You're all I want, **_(Você é tudo que eu quero)_**  
Can't you feel the love in this heart of mine**_ (Não consegue sentir o amor neste meu coração?)_**.  
****You're all I need, **_(Você é tudo que eu preciso) _**  
So maybe we could turn back the hands of time, **_(Talvez nós pudéssemos fazer voltar o tempo) _**  
Maybe we could give it another try **_(Talvez nós pudéssemos dar outra chance)_**  
One more time. **_(Mais uma vez)_

Depois que seu casamento com Camus terminou, não conseguiu mais ficar com Mu com a freqüência que ficava. O ariano não entendeu, mas aceitou. Aiolia sentia vontade de pedir Camus em casamento de novo, fazer outra cerimônia, que dessa vez seria mais feliz, já que Shaka agora estava oficialmente curado do câncer.

Mas seu orgulho leonino nunca o deixou pedir perdão.

QUE ÓDIO!

Ódio desse amor misturado com arrependimento que ainda bate no seu peito e corrói cada resquício de alma que ainda resta nesse corpo inerte.

Não sabe mais o que fazer.

**In the night I call out your name, **_(À noite eu chamo pelo seu nome)_**  
I wake up in a cold sweat **_(Eu acordo suando frio)_**  
An' I'm all alone again. **_(E estou totalmente sozinho de novo)_**  
I need your love **_(Eu preciso do seu amor)_**  
Much more than I can say, **_(Muito mais do que eu posso dizer)_**  
I realise without you **_(Eu descobri que sem você)_**  
I can't face another day. **_(Não posso enfrentar outro dia)_

Hoje está sozinho, não que seus amigos não lhe façam companhia, muito pelo contrário. Apenas sente que parte dele mesmo morreu junto com Camus. E faria questão que a parte que sobreviveu partisse em busca da alma gêmea.

Suicídio.

Não sabia como, por que, ou o que o levou a pensar nisso. Mas ah, a idéia lhe parece a perfeita no momento.

Talvez o motivo que o estivesse levando a se matar por causa de Camus seja o mesmo motivo que fez Camus se matar por sua causa.

Essa dor, esse desespero, essa angústia, que não acabam.

Se sente meio traidor de Athena por acabar com a vida que ela majestosamente lhe deu, mas não ia continuar vivendo com todo esse aperto no peito.

**Now you're gone **_(Agora você partiu)_**  
I can feel my heart is breaking, **_(Eu consigo sentir meu coração se partindo)_**  
An' I can't go on **_(E eu não posso seguir em frente)_**  
When I think of the love that you've taken. **_(Quando eu penso no amor que você levou)_

Hoje, finalmente, entendia por que, de início, Camus relutava em não amar. Já amava demais.

O amor dói. Quando se é feliz, é uma dor gostosa, que acalenta quando se sente essa dor a dois.

Mas se torna uma dor insuportável quando não se tem com quem partilhar.

E agora ia em busca de seu amado, da sua alma gêmea, e ia pedir perdão, iam se casar de novo, nem que fosse na próxima encarnação.

E olhando uma foto do casamento, uma foto sua beijando Camus, este com aquele sorriso magnífico no rosto, na efêmera passagem que chamou de vida, pegou a mesma arma que Camus se matara, fechou os olhos, e com a imagem de Camus para guardar em sua alma, atirou no coração. Talvez para não morrer na hora, sofrer um pouco por punição, talvez para trocar a dor que sente no peito.

Quando um desesperado Mu chegou ao templo de Leão, sua mente já havia esvaído de seu corpo.

E assim, com a imagem de Camus gravada em sua mente e em seus olhos, seu cosmo se foi, e todos no santuário tiveram a mesma certeza que tiveram quando Camus se matara:

Nem sempre a morte é algo triste, se esta traz alívio e felicidade.

E agora, apesar da tristeza de ter menos um amigo entre eles, sentem que esse amor incondicional não acabará, e que ainda os veriam, na próxima encarnação.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Essa é uma songfic continuação, de Always, outra fic minha. Como vocês perceberam, não é necessário ler a outra n.n

Outra coisa: eu editei (26/10/10) a fic; era a música toda, eu coloquei só as partes que achei mais importante e a tradução ao lado. Ficou melhor, não?


End file.
